Cataclysm Empress Feeva
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60666 |idalt = 60666 2 |has_altart = true |no = 867 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 204 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 70, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116 |normal_distribute = 30, 5, 7, 5, 5, 6, 7, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172 |bb_distribute = 15, 4, 3, 2, 3, 3, 4, 2, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 2, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 2, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 68, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179 |sbb_distribute = 20, 2, 3, 2, 1, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 1, 2, 1, 3, 4, 3, 1, 3, 4, 3, 3, 2, 3, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 1, 2, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 64, 68, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A former disciple of the Holy Emperor Karna Masta who was sealed in Ishgria. Finding herself sealed within a barrier and with her fellow peers battling each other, Feeva did not fight against them, but instead chose to conserve her power. After the disciples had been battling for a long time, the high ranking god that sought to destroy them finally appeared. This prompted her to finally release her true power, as if she had somehow been expecting this to happen. Thanks to Feeva's well-timed intervention, the god failed in destroying the Six Pillars, managing to only seal them away for good. |summon = Certain fear. Certain malice. I swear to overcome it all! |fusion = You have my thanks. Heh, who would have thought I'd be able to speak to someone this freely again. |evolution = I need to return to that world! There are still things I must do there! | hp_base = 4925 |atk_base = 1933 |def_base = 1878 |rec_base = 1873 | hp_lord = 6371 |atk_lord = 2402 |def_lord = 2329 |rec_lord = 2302 | hp_anima = 7263 |rec_anima = 2064 |atk_breaker = 2640 |def_breaker = 2091 |atk_guardian = 2164 |def_guardian = 2567 |rec_guardian = 2183 |def_oracle = 2210 | hp_oracle = 6014 |rec_oracle = 2659 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = War God's Wave |lsdescription = Large boost in the BB gauge fill rate & greatly boosts BC drop rate produced during Spark |lsnote = 50% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 70% boost to BC drop rate produced during Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Magna Nebula |bbdescription = 28 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 28 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Obsidian Raid |sbbdescription = 36 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 35% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 36 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 36 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Ferus Astaroth |ubbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & big boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 170% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 15 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Blessing of Life |esitem = |esdescription = Adds chance of slightly recovering HP when attacked & absorbs HP when attacking |esnote = 25% chance of healing 20% of damage taken & drains 5~8% HP |evofrom = 60665 |evointo = 60667 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Dark Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Dark Totem |evomats5 = Dark Pot |evomats6 = Dark Pot |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Disciples of the Gods |addcatname = Feeva3 }}